


Dr. Cockroach's New Invention

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [8]
Category: Hop (2011), Monsters vs Aliens (2009)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Enemas, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Cockroach has been constructing things again and a curious little rabbit gets himself into a little trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Cockroach's New Invention

"I've done it!" Dr. Cockroach crowed to his empty lab.

Since his release from the Area 51 facility, his lab work had been remarkably unfulfilling. Not because he hadn't accomplished anything, but because there wasn't anyone around to share his success. He needed to find a lab assistant.

Or, at least, someone to test his new inventions. They shouldn't languish in the lab gathering dust.

"But where to look?" he asked himself, scratching his goatee'd chin.

At his front door, he spotted a rabbit sniffing at his slightly charred shrubbery (the result of an experiment that hadn't gone exactly as planned). "Can I help you?" he asked the little brown rabbit.

"Um," the rabbit responded and blinked up at the large cockroach head on the body of a man, "I'm looking for someplace to stay for a few days, actually."

"Oh. I think we can work out a deal. Do come in, Mr…"

"E.B.," the rabbit said, his ears folded back, as he hopped through the door, into the lab.

"Well, E.B., what brings you to California?" Dr. Cockroach asked of his new guest.

E.B. looked curiously around the lab, taking in the tubes and beakers and diodes and switches and knobs. "I'm pursuing my dream."

"Excellent. On the way, would you like to help test my latest invention?"

"Sure!" E.B. agreed. "What's it do?"

Dr. Cockroach clasped his hands at his back while he explained his new machine. He demonstrated the various parts and knobs and attachments as he spoke. "So, really, you see, it's quite simple. Are you ready to give it a try?"

"Uh, I guess. But, what's _this_ do?" E.B. asked, pointing to another machine in the Doctor's lab.

"Oh, that. You should never touch that. It's very dangerous. Now, come over here," he motioned to the treadmill of his other machine - not the dangerous one - "and step on this treadmill so we can get started."

The tests were fun, at first, then E.B. started to get bored. Running… well, hopping, on a treadmill was fine for training, but the Doctor only stood at his controls, turning knobs and flipping switches. E.B. wanted to do something new. Something fun.

"Um, Dr. Cockroach -" at least, he thinks he remembers that being the name he'd heard, "- I… I think I'd like to stop now," E.B. panted as he tried to maintain his pace.

Dr. Cockroach peered around the side of the control panel. "Oh, of course." He stopped the machine to let the rabbit hop off the treadmill. "Now, I think you must be hungry. I'm afraid I don't have much, but help yourself to whatever looks good there in the 'fridge." He started away from the contraption, then leaned back at the last moment so only one large brown eye and his antennae were visible around the machine. "Oh, one minor thing. I'll have to make up a bed for you here in the lab. There really isn't room anywhere else."

"Anywhere's fine, really," E.B. said. At this point, he wasn't being particular. "Thanks."

While E.B. was rummaging in the small kitchen area for food, Dr. Cockroach was setting out an area for E.B. to sleep. "Pleasant dreams, my friend. I'll see you in the morning for a couple more tests, if that's all right by you."

"Sure, Dr. C. Thanks," E.B. replied and waved half a celery stick.

He waited patiently for the scientist to go to bed. Once he was certain he wouldn't be interrupted, he sneaked to the machine he was told he shouldn't touch. It couldn't be _that_ dangerous, could it?

It wasn't very large, but it was a little intimidating. Crouching low, he approached the contraption with caution. He sniffed at the controls and instruments and nothing seemed amiss. Where was the danger? It all appeared innocuous to him.

Paws on the edge of the control panel, E.B. peered over to the instructions - a short series of images that demonstrated what one should do to use the machine. His eyes widened and his ears folded flat against his head at the series of instructional images, but the contraption still didn't seem dangerous.

Determined to prove himself a brave and fearless rabbit, like his father, he climbed into the device, positioned himself according to the instructions. He then kicked the power switch to get it started.

His seat shook for a bit, like a strange massage loosening up his legs. Fabric straps - like seat-belts - looped around him to hold him steady. The seat shifted and leaned him forward, all four paws propped gently on a pad that supported his weight easily.

Everything seemed to be going well until something warm and glass-feeling pressed against his anus. He nearly leapt out of his fur when it began a steady pressure in an attempt to, apparently, enter him. Suddenly he was beginning to see the danger. He also understood the instructional images better. What he didn't quite get was the whole point behind this contraption.

Slick and warm, the glass tube slid into his body. The thing moved so carefully and gently, it didn't hurt at all. There was just a steady pressure. It didn't seem all that dangerous anymore.

Once the tube ceased it's forward motion, a warm liquid streamed from it into him. At first it felt strange, then it became uncomfortable - like he needed to pee really badly - and he tried to loosen the straps to get away. He didn't want to play with this device anymore.

As E.B. was wriggling to get himself free, something strange happened. A sensation he had only previously felt in his bed, under the covers, looking at pictures of the Pink Berets. Was that supposed to happen? Was that the appropriate reaction? He hadn't known that was a possibility. He also hadn't realized something like that could feel that good.

He relaxed into the operations of the device. 'Let it pump jets of liquid into him in a smooth stream. And he didn't flinch when the suction tube pressed against his penis and began to work him gently. It was strange. It was new, but it felt really damned good too. So good that he came almost as soon as the machine got started good.

E.B., sated and worn out, hung limp like a rag-doll in the device. The tubes extracted themselves and he felt a sudden rush of warm liquid flow from his ass and down his furry legs. By this point, he felt so good he didn't care. Once the device released the straps, he slithered his wet, weary body over to the soft bedding Dr. Cockroach had set up for him and collapsed into sleep.

Dr. Cockroach leaned back in his chair, studying the output on the monitors in front of him. "Well, my little lagamorph friend, I will have to thank you for testing my newest invention. It works exactly as it was meant to." He stroked his angled chin, thinking to himself - _Never underestimate the draw of danger._

 _Or a challenge._


End file.
